


Seen and Unseen

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Care of Magical Creatures takes an interesting turn for one Claudia Donovan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen and Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing fun from Daily Entertainment over at Milliways. I've had the Hogwarts-AU edition of Claudia in my head for a while now; Red's new to that particular party, but I saw no reason not to combine them.  
> (For point of reference: Claudia's a Hufflepuff, Joshua was a Ravenclaw, Ruby's a Gryffindor [and sort of a blend of FTL and Storybrooke aspects], this is Claudia and Ruby's fifth year.)  
> I'm not Syfy, JKR or ABC; I just borrow for fun.

"I got a real treat for yeh today, class."

Hagrid always says that, and Claudia has yet to decide what possessed her to take Care of Magical Creatures (other than she's had more than enough doom and gloom in her life for Divination to be of any interest, and Muggle Studies sounds too much like a nature documentary to do any good at all). But there she is nonetheless, hoping _this_ surprise isn't partial to teenagers in its diet.

He disappears into the forest, and returns, apparently empty-handed; a few people in the class look disgusted or horrified, and Ruby Lucas looks like she's going to throw up, but most of them look just as confused as she does.

"Now," Hagrid says, waving a hand at the empty space to his left, "this here's a thestral. I'm not expectin' most of yeh to be able ter see it - can anyone tell me why that is?"

"It," Ruby says, gripping the edge of her red cloak (how she got special dispensation for that, Claudia has no idea) like it's the only thing keeping her upright. "You can... only see them if you've. Watched someone die."

Claudia's eyes go wide, and she's sure several people have looked to her after that declaration (so sad, what happened to poor Joshua, so talented and all his sister had left in the world to boot, this is why Apparation experiments are so tricky), but she just stares at the void to Hagrid's left and what it means to her.

 _If you've watched someone die._ She sure as hell watched her brother disappear without a trace, but if she can't see the thestral...

If she can't see the thestral, then she's got some work to do.


End file.
